Los Sueños nunca se olvidan
by foca1404
Summary: Una decisión erronea hace que nuestros amigos se separen, hasta que...


Asomado a una ventana de su mansión, un hombre, joven de edad, viejo de espíritu, contempla caer la nieve, su mente vuela como siempre, ocho años atrás, un nefasto día del mes de julio, concretamente el día en que, sus dos mejores amigos y él decidieron, separarse, una amarga sonrisa anida en sus labios

Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por la llegada de dos niñas de apenas seis años, mientras corren hacía él, con su voz aflautada dicen

- Papá nos vamos a dormir, buenas noches

Harry, pues no es otro, se agacha, abre los brazos, las niñas se refugian en ellos, mientras les besa en la frente, les dice

- Hijas, buenas noches, papá estará fuera unos días, portaros bien

- Si papá

Llega la niñera, llevándoselas

Harry, vuelve a su posición inicial, su mente se queda en el presente, repasa una y otra vez, para evitar algún fallo, el viaje que debe hacer a la mañana siguiente a los ., concretamente a la delegación de Sarasota, que de un año a esta parte, sus resultados dejan mucho que desear

Piensa que normalmente no suele viajar, que solamente lo hace en épocas de máxima depresión, que le sirve de distracción, lo que hace que muchas veces no tome la decisión correcta

Al igual que en viajes anteriores, a excepción del coordinador del departamento de delegaciones y de su secretaría, nadie sabe dónde va

Vuela en su jet privado, de nuevo, a su mente, llegan las imágenes del nefasto día, reconoce que pese a tener fortuna, medios y forma, en ningún momento ha intentado buscarlos, siempre tubo presente sus últimas palabras, los tres respetarían la decisión y solamente solicitarían el apoyo de los demás, en caso de necesidad o por deseo expreso

Solamente le reconforta pensar en sus hijas, esos dos angelitos nacidos de la maquinación y del engaño. Desde el día en se casó, todavía no sabe cómo, bueno, él como si, el que no sabe es el porqué, siente que engañó a su ex-novia, ahora cree que amiga, de la que estaba enamorado desde que la conoció, con la que compartió tanto, momentos felices como angustiosos

En esta situación, la inoperancia y la música, por los altavoces del avión suena la sinfonía del Nuevo Mundo, se adormece, la pesadilla que durante los últimos meses lo atormenta, de nuevo lo asalta con más virulencia, lo que hace que se despierte, con un importante desasosiego y bañado en sudor

En el aeropuerto alquila un coche y con presteza de dirige a las oficinas de la delegación

Entra en las oficinas, en el mostrador de recepción, pregunta por el señor Bisop, la recepcionista, lo mira y como está hablando por teléfono, no le hace caso, Harry insiste, de nuevo la recepcionista lo mira, deja un momento de hablar y con ademanes poco amables le responde que el señor Bisop no está y continua hablando

Diez minutos más tarde, cuando la chica deja de hablar, de nuevo se le encara y de la misma forma que le hablo la vez anterior le dice

- Señor, ya le dije que el señor Bisop no está, que estará fuera toda la semana, desea alguna cosa más

Harry alza la voz, no entiende como a un nuevo visitante lo tratan con tan poca educación, de esta guisa dice

- Si dígale a la señorita Black, que deseo hablar con ella

Antes de que la recepcionista responda, se abre una puerta por donde se asoma una mujer que pregunta

- Ánima, que pasa, porque esos gritos...?

En ese momento Harry se encara con la mujer, esta que lo reconoce, palidece y solícita se acerca mientras una sonrisa florece en sus labios, dice

- Señor Potter, que sorpresa más agradable, que lo trae por aquí...?

Se dan la mano, sus semblantes denotan los sentimientos que los dominan, ella temor, un temor que varias veces le comentó a Albert, él enfado, debido al bochornoso espectáculo desarrollado instantes antes

Harry se dirige hacía el despacho del delegado, seguido por Laura temblorosa

Se sienta, observa el despacho 'Caramba es más grande y lujoso que el que tengo yo en Londres', piensa al tiempo que mira a Laura y le dice

- Señorita Black, deseo hablar con la recepcionista, el contable y el jefe de personal, por este orden - la chica sale

Llega la recepcionista junto con Laura, Harry la mira y con voz grave le dice

- Señorita, su forma de proceder deja mucho que desear y como en la Empresa que presido, a nuestros empleados se les exige sobre todo amabilidad, cosa que usted no ha demostrado, siento profundamente tomar la decisión de prescindir de sus servicios, así que coja sus pertenencias, pase por caja y márchese

Mientras espera que llegue el contable, llama a las oficinas de Londres, ordena envíen a los auditores, junto con dos investigadores y cuatro números del servicio de vigilancia, que los espera el día siguiente a primera hora de la mañana

Al contable le pide los libros de contabilidad y que se los traiga inmediatamente

Al jefe de personal, una relación pormenorizada de este, relación en la que él también debe figurar y los expedientes de todos los empleados activos, a los que debe añadir todos los que por un motivo u otro dejaron la delegación durante los últimos catorce meses

Seguidamente, hace llamar a un cerrajero, le hace cambiar la cerradura del despacho, una vez hecho, desde dentro, atranca las ventanas, cierra la puerta, quedándose todas las llaves, por lo que el despacho queda totalmente inaccesible

Llama nuevamente a las oficinas de Londres, habla con el jefe del servicio de vigilancia, para que se ponga en contacto con alguna agencia de vigilancia privada y esta, lo más rápidamente posible, envíe 3 vigilantes

Media hora más tarde, llegan los vigilantes, Harry les pone al corriente de lo que quiere, con una sola orden...

NADIE DEBE ENTRAR O SALIR DEL LUGAR, SIN SER PREVIAMENTE IDENTIFICADO Y COMPROBAR QUE SE ENCUENTRA EN LA LISTA

Los vigilantes se hacen cargo de la situación, momento en que Harry ordena, a los empleados a abandonar el lugar, conminándolos a volver al día siguiente a las nueve de la mañana

El lugar se queda solitario, solamente quedan el servicio de vigilancia y él, entra en el despacho, coge la relación del personal, en una primera ojeada, nada le llama la atención. Un segundo repaso, este con más detenimiento, varios nombres llaman su atención, busca sus expedientes, quedándole únicamente dos, pertenecientes ambos a sendas señoritas

El tiempo ha pasado volando, hace horas que oscureció, decide marchar, llama al servicio de vigilancia y después de avisar que llegaría a las 7,30 am del día siguiente, marcha al hotel

La noche, como otras muchas, ha sido una continua pesadilla, durante un sin fin de veces se ha despertado sobresaltado, por fin pensando en sus hijas se queda dormido, cuando de pronto

Riiiiiinnnnnnggggg, suena el teléfono, es la gente que ha llegado desde Londres, mira el reloj, son las 6,30 am, quedan en verse al cabo de 30 minutos en la cafetería frente a los locales de la delegación

Durante todo el día, todo son idas y venidas, ordenes y contraordenes, llamadas a Londres

A última hora de la mañana, aparece el señor Bisop, como no está en la lista de autorizados, el servicio de vigilancia le impide la entrada, Harry que lo ve, se acerca a él y lo hace entrar, llegan, al que hasta ayer, fue su despacho

En pocas palabras le pone al corriente de la situación, entre otras cosas le dice que, las normas internas de la Empresa, contemplan la necesidad de que mientras dura la auditoria, el delegado es apartado de su función, obligándolo a tomarse unas vacaciones, eso sí pagadas

El señor Bisop, se lo toma como si desconfiasen de él, así que marcha sin despedirse de nadie, en ese momento piensa en presentar su dimisión

Por la noche todo queda en orden,

Los auditores, repasaran concienzudamente la contabilidad y la organización

La vigilancia diurna queda a cargo de la compañía contratada, la nocturna es para los hombres llegados de Londres

Los investigadores, deben averiguar todo lo que sea posible del personal, sobre todo de las dos señoritas cuyos expedientes, Harry destacó

Como la señorita Black queda al frente de todo, Harry le da las últimas instrucciones

- Laura, ya sabe que la vida continúe igual y deje que los muchachos hagan su trabajo

De nuevo en el hotel, llama al piloto, le ordena que lo tenga todo a punto para salir a las 10 del día siguiente y que pasen a recogerlo, por el vestíbulo del aeropuerto media hora antes

Como teme enfrentarse de nuevo con las sabanas, sale con ánimo de distraerse y sobre todo retrasar al máximo el ir a la cama. Coge un taxi y pide ir a un restaurante que sea fuera de lo normal, este resulta ser una especie de cueva donde mientras se come, se disfruta de un espectáculo de humor, la fisonomía del actor que actúa en esos momentos, le resulta conocida, más no logra situarlo entre sus conocidos

Temprano y con tiempo para todo, se persona en el vestíbulo del aeropuerto, entra en una de las tantas cafeterías, con ánimo de desayunar, durante el mismo, en los asientos que hay en unos de los laterales, se forma un tumulto, picado por la curiosidad se acerca, la gente le impide ver a las personas que discuten, agudiza su oído, a empujones llega hasta situarse en primera fila, lo que ve y escucha lo llena de vergüenza ajena

- Señora ya le dije ayer que no puede estar aquí todo el tiempo - decía uno de los vigilantes a una señora en estado avanzado de gestación

- Mire tengo un pasaje para Londres, pero la compañía me dijo que debido a mi estado, debía esperar a un avión que estuviese en condiciones - respondía la señora

- Bien deje su teléfono y váyase a su casa, cuando sea ya le avisaran - contestaba el vigilante

La señora hace un movimiento y Harry se sobrecoge, la señora no es otra que su a...miga Hermione, se adelanta y encara con el vigilante

- No le da vergüenza, no ve la situación en que se encuentra la señora - y mirando a Hermione le dice

- Cariño, mientras esperamos a que el avión esté a punto, vamos a desayunar

Hermione palidece, con dificultad balbucea

- Harry, que haces, aquí

Como están rodeados de gente, Harry continua la farsa, toma a Hermione por las axilas, la levanta, al ponerla de pie, las piernas se niegan a moverse

- Cariño, cuánto tiempo hace que esperas...?, los papás me dijeron que pasara hoy a buscarte

La chica coge una pequeña bolsa de viaje, mientras Harry medio en voladas la lleva hasta la mesa que ocupaba

- Que quieres tomar...?

Hermione calla, sabe por propia experiencia que a cualquier insinuación, Harry le pedirá diez veces más

Al pasar el camarero, pide un vaso de leche y un croissant, que Hermione devora con verdadera ansiedad, Harry al verlo pregunta

- Quieres más...?

Es el momento preciso en que llega el piloto, se acerca a Harry diciéndole

- Jefe el avión está a punto

- Perfecto, envíanos el coche, que nos recoja en esa puerta

Mientras llega el vehículo, Hermione, aunque lo desea, todavía tiene arrestos para negarse, poniendo todo tipo de inconvenientes, Harry empieza a ponerse nervioso, al final exclama

- Hermione por mucho que digas y hagas, no voy a ser tan idiota como la vez anterior, no voy a dejar que desaparezcas de nuevo, por lo tanto ya que estabas dispuesta a volver a casa..., VÁMONOS

Caminan hacia el coche, Harry nota que camina vacilante, la nota débil, piensa que es debido a su estado

Suben al avión, el piloto hace señas como para comentarle alguna cosa, Hermione se acomoda en uno de los sillones, Harry marcha a la cabina del piloto

Bill, el piloto, le comenta que llevar a esa mujer en esas condiciones es muy peligroso, que en cualquier momento puede sobrevenirle el parto, Harry por su parte le responde que haga todo lo necesario para que a la llegada los espere un helicóptero para llevarla al hospital

Retorna, se sienta frente a la chica iniciándose el vuelo, una vez, el avión se estabiliza, Harry pregunta

- Haber cuéntame, que ha sido de tu vida estos años...?

Hermione calla, por sus mejillas corren unas lagrimas, Harry interpreta que no quiere hablar, así que

- Bien empiezo yo

- Cuando nos separamos, para superar la depresión que me produjo la separación y sobre todo haber silenciado mis deseos inmediatos y en especial los de largo plazo (Hermione lo mira espantada) me dediqué en cuerpo y alma a mis negocios, tan absorto estaba, que cuando quise darme cuenta de la situación, acababa de casarme, tan rápida como la boda, fue quedarse embarazada, (Hermione piensa, 'Harry casado y con hijos') una tarde que llegué pronto a casa, mi esposa estaba hablando con una amiga

- En pocas palabras, le estaba diciendo que en ese momento ya me tenía en sus manos, que todo había salido como lo planeó, salí tan silencioso como había entrado, me fui al despacho y una vez allí, hice venir al entonces jefe del departamento de asesoría jurídica, hoy mi socio y mano derecha

- Me dijo que no me preocupara, que antes de la boda, mi esposa había firmado un documento, el cual decía entre otras muchas cosas, que en caso de divorcio, renunciaba a todo, incluidos los posibles hijos fruto del matrimonio

- Tuvimos gemelas, que dicho sea de paso son un encanto, durante el parto, en uno de los análisis, se le detectó una enfermedad degenerativa en la sangre, se le aplicaron todos los remedios conocidos, pero la enfermedad, pudo más que ella y meses más tarde falleció

- Desde entonces mi vida se ha repartido entre mis hijas y mis negocios

- Como habrás visto, si exceptuamos a las niñas mi vida ha sido un perfecto fracaso

Hermione me mira, sonríe y animada por algún extraño poder, dice

- Si tu vida ha sido un fracaso, mira la mía

- Vine aquí ilusionada, me inscribí en la universidad de medicina, a la que iba por las mañanas, por las tardes, realicé un sin fin de trabajos, para costeármela, hasta que por falta de trabajo, tuve que dejar los estudios y la ciudad

- Fui dando tumbos de población en población, un sin fin de veces pensé en volver y siempre un falso orgullo me lo impedía

- Al fin encontré un trabajo estable, poco a poco fui escalando puestos, ya ostentaba la jefatura del departamento de secretarias, una tarde celebrábamos la firma de una cuenta importante, bebí algo más de la cuenta. El alcohol y la euforia nublaron mi raciocinio y contra mi forma de pensar y actuar, me fui a la cama con el delegado

- El resultado de esa equivocación, todavía se aprecia en mi cuerpo, al comunicárselo, no quiso saber nada, me despreció y denigró, me trató de puta y como colofón me puso de patitas en la calle, nunca he odiado a nadie tanto, como a ese cabrón

- Debido a mi estado, nadie me daba trabajo, poco a poco, mis reservas financieras desaparecieron, en ese momento decidí volver, con la venta de todos mis enseres, incluidas mis ropas, compre el pasaje para Londres, el resto ya lo sabes

Harry desde que iniciaron el vuelo, la ha estado observando atentamente, nota que de tanto en tanto, cada vez más seguido, Hermione ahoga un gesto de dolor

- Hermione, no te encuentras bien...? - pregunta solicito, tras uno de esos gestos

Antes de contestar, el avión entra en un bache, desciende rápidamente, al enderezarse de nuevo, Hermione se lleva las manos al vientre lanza un grito y como impulsada por un resorte se pone en pie

Harry ve con espanto, como en los pantalones de la chica, se forma una macha húmeda, automáticamente piensa 'Ha roto aguas, todo este tiempo ha estado de parto y no ha dicho nada', mientras el copiloto acondiciona una de las butacas reclinable, como improvisada cama, Harry acompaña a Hermione hasta el baño

Los dos saben que ha roto aguas, mientras él cree que le dará tiempo a llegar, ella sabe que el nacimiento es inminente, pide una sabana o algo similar, con que taparse

Mientras tanto, puestos en contacto con la torre de control, estos les indican que en lugar de aterrizar en Londres lo hagan en Plymouth, pero que de todas formas y si es necesario, el doctor de guardia se pondrá en contacto con ellos

Las contracciones son cada vez más seguidas, la poca experiencia que el nacimiento de sus hijas le proporcionó a Harry, le está diciendo que hay algo que se aparta de lo normal, así que, mientras seca el sudor de la muchacha, le pregunta

- Haber Hermione, quiero la verdad, desde cuando tienes contracciones...?

Esta lo mira con cierto temor, en voz casi inaudible dice

- Desde ayer por la tarde - mientras hace un nuevo gesto de dolor

Harry, ahora sí, la preocupación ha dado paso al nerviosismo, ordena que de nuevo le pongan en comunicación con la torre de control y le traigan unos auriculares con micrófono aéreos, de los que normalmente utiliza para la comunicación con su despacho

Habla con el doctor, poniéndole al corriente de la situación, este le dice que el parto no trae buena pinta, pero que, alguien debería hacer una exploración manual, para comprobar la dilatación y sobre todo la posición del feto

Harry palidece, Hermione aunque, de la conversación, solamente escucha una de las partes, sabe, por haber estudiado las fases del parto, lo que el doctor ha dicho, entonces

- Harry, donde has dejado tu empuje y valor frente a la adversidad, debes hacer lo que el médico ha dicho

- Pero Hermione, quiere que, que yo...

- Venga a que esperas - dice mientras a duras penas flexiona las rodillas y abre las piernas

Harry se encuentra frente aquello, que tantas veces deseó, pero lo que nunca imaginó, fue que, si alguna vez lo conseguía de nuevo, sería en esas circunstancias, sobreponiéndose y siguiendo las instrucciones del doctor hace la exploración

Al término de la misma, el diagnostico es, alumbramiento inminente

Todo el nerviosismo de Harry ha sido sustituido por un pánico atroz, desea más que espera, que todo salga bien, en lugar de ser él que de ánimos, es ella quien se los da, en la última contracción asoma la cabeza. El doctor da instrucciones

- Señor Potter, coja la cabeza y esté atento a la próxima contracción, cuando se produzca, estire y dele un cuarto de vuelta hacia la izquierda y prepárese, la criatura acabará de salir y le quedará en las manos

Harry así lo hace, la criatura, tal como dijo el doctor, le queda en las manos, la toma como si quemase, no se atreve a moverla, de todas maneras la mira embelesado, la voz de los auriculares lo retorna

- Señor Potter, ya salió...?

- Si es niña, que hago ahora...?

- A unos cinco centímetros del cuerpo de la niña, ate fuertemente el cordón umbilical para seguidamente cortarlo y hacer que inicie la respiración espontánea, envuélvala en una toalla y pásesela a su madre

- Seguidamente debe vigilar que salga el resto del cordón junto a la placenta, puede tardar hasta 30 minutos

Harry como un autómata, hace todo lo especificado, únicamente añadiendo de cosecha propia, al entregarle la niña, la besa en ambas mejillas, al tiempo que dice

- Felicidades es muy hermosa

Hermione con la niña en brazos, no puede contener la emoción y unas lágrimas surcan su cara

En llegando al aeropuerto de Londres, ya que no pudieron hacerlo en Plymouth, por estar, el parto, en su plenitud, madre e hija junto a Harry son trasladados al hospital, por mediación de un helicóptero

Mientras ambas son atendidas por los doctores correspondientes, Harry teléfono en mano, llama a su secretaría y

- Lara, soy Harry, deja todo lo que estés haciendo, necesito que durante las próximas horas, estés a mi entera disposición, estoy en el Hospital Universitario, que los señores Prescott y Waffling me llamen rápidamente

- Después llama a mi casa, dile a la niñera donde estoy y que esta tarde, a las 5, venga con las niñas al parque que hay frente a la entrada principal del hospital. De momento nada más, seguimos en contacto

Suena el celular, Harry mira quien llama, descuelga y

- Que pasa Harry...?

- Prescott, estoy en el Hospital Universitario, envíame a alguien, no mejor ven tu, necesito de tus servicios

- Que hay algún problema...?

- No ninguno, no te preocupes, pero hay que hacer una gestión en los registros y de momento me gustaría que fuese lo más confidencial posible

- Bien enseguida llego

De nuevo suena el teléfono, Harry mira quien llama, descuelga y

- Waffling, envía a uno de tus hombres a la Avenida RD, 324, casa de los señores Granger, que diga que viene de mi parte, que les de mi número, y que por favor me llamen, es urgente

Uno de los médicos que atiende a Hermione, sale de la habitación, se acerca a Harry y pregunta

- Señor, es usted el marido de la señora...?

- No, pero soy el padre de la niña

- Ambas están en perfectas condiciones, pero la niña necesita atenciones especiales, debido sobre todo a la mala alimentación que tubo la madre durante el periodo de gestación, pero no se preocupe, con cuatro o cinco días de tratamiento, todo estará solucionado

- Quiero que no les falte nada a ninguna de las dos, ya puedo pasar...?

- Espere, solo unos minutos, también debería pasar por las oficinas, vuelve a entrar

Llega Prescott, tras los saludos a bocajarro pregunta

- Haber Harry en que lío te has metido esta vez...?

Harry le cuenta a Arthur toda la historia, pidiéndole que se encargue de todo el papeleo legal, así como de liquidar los gastos que se originen

Apenas han terminado de hablar, Hermione se queda sola, el mismo doctor que anteriormente habló con Harry, se le acerca diciéndole

- Ya puede entrar si quiere, pero no la moleste, debe descansar, por cierto condujo el parto muy bien

Arthur mira a Harry, este sonríe y ambos entran

Harry hace las presentaciones de rigor, ambos se interesan por el estado de Hermione y de la niña

A Hermione se entristece al hablar de su hija, Harry sale en su apoyo, Prescott de nuevo sonríe. Minutos más tarde alega un compromiso y se dispone a marchar, en la puerta, se para, mira a Harry y pregunta

- Con que nombre inscribo a la niña...?

- Jane - responde Hermione

- Apellido...?

Aquí Hermione calla y baja la vista, al tiempo que Harry responde

- Potter

Prescott vuelve a sonreír, mientras Hermione abre los ojos como si hubiese visto un fantasma

- Harry no tienes obligación de hacerlo - dice Hermione en voz baja

- De que, no tengo obligación...? - pregunta como si no entendiese la frase

- De que va a ser, de darle tu apellido

- Ah no, pues mira en todos los aspectos me considero su padre y si no atiende

_- Aunque no lo parezca, para que venga al mundo, he hecho yo, mucho más que él_

_- Ser el primero en tenerla en los brazos y sentir como me llamaba papá_

Harry baja el tono de la voz, hasta ser esta prácticamente inaudible

_- No querer separarme de vosotras nunca más, ya que sigo queriéndote tanto o más que antes_

Pese a que esto último lo ha dicho solo para él, Hermione algo ha escuchado, pero con la excitación del momento no lo asimila, de todas maneras insiste

- Harry tú tienes una posición importante, la gente te señalara y murmurará, esto en el futuro te puede cerrar muchas puertas...

- Ja, ja, ja, a mi con murmuraciones y habladurías, crees que después de soportarlas, allá en el internado, durante siete años, me importan...?

- En cuanto a las puertas,

En ese momento, para suerte de Harry, llega la enfermera con la comida y un sujetador, nos mira y dice

- Señora Potter, debe de comérselo todo y como de un momento a otro le subirá la leche, póngase esto

Harry se pone de espaldas, mirando por la ventana, cuando oye la puerta, al volver a su posición anterior, Hermione está llorando, solicito le coge de la mano y solícito pregunta

- A que vienen esas lagrimas...?, te duele alguna cosa...?, que le pasa algo a la niña...?

- No, no pasa nada, bueno si, mira - le entrega unos papeles

- Me ha dicho que necesito lo antes posible todas estas cosas

- Y por eso lloras...?

- Harry no lo entiendes...?, no sé cómo voy hacer frente a todos estos gastos - se tapa la cara con las manos

Harry por los resquicios que dejan las manos, le acaricia la cara y con voz suave le dice

- Mientras miraba por la ventana, un pajarito me ha dicho que, los padrinos se harán cargo de todo lo que la niña necesite, que el seguro de la Empresa, se hará cargo de los gastos del hospital y un..., anónimo de todo lo que necesites

Hermione levanta la cabeza y mirándolo esperanzada, pregunta

- Los padrinos...?, que padrinos...?

- Si Bill y Thomas

- Bill y Thomas...?

- Si el piloto y el copiloto, te apuesto un beso, a que ahora están preguntándose si entran o no entran

Sigilosamente Harry abre la puerta al tiempo que dice

- Venga no discutáis más, entrad de una vez

Harry aprovecha que Hermione no se queda sola, para, alegando que tiene hambre, salir

Habla con Lara, le dicta todo lo que según el papel, Hermione y la niña necesitan, que haga dos paquetes, que lo llame dentro de una hora, entre otras cosas le dirá quién debe llevar las cosas de la niña, por último antes de colgar

- Lara por favor, el paquete con lo de Hermione, tráelo tu esta tarde a las cinco, fíjate bien en ella, pues quiero que le compres todo lo creas necesario de ropa y enseres. Entendido...?

- Si señor Potter

- Caramba Lara, que protocolaria te has vuelto, no estarás celosa verdad, ya sabes que tu, has sido y eres para mi, mi confidente y mi paño de lagrimas, que te quiero como a si fueses mi hermana mayor, pero ella, ella es el único amor de mi vida

- Cálmate Harry, pero no pude evitarlo, me estabas dando órdenes igual que si fuese tu secretaría, y yo también te quiero como a un hermano pequeño y atolondrado

Al volver a la habitación, encuentra a los tres de franca charla, Hermione le dice que les ha propuesto que sean los padrinos y que ellos han aceptado gustosos, los **padrinos** marchan a ver a la niña a la sala de infantes

La enfermera vuelve a entrar, a Hermione le hace una somera revisión, recoge los restos de la comida y antes de marchar, dice

Señora Potter, debería levantarse, si quiere vengo más tarde y le ayudo

- No hace falta, ya lo haré yo - dice Harry

Al cabo de un rato, Hermione, le pide a Harry que le ayude a levantarse, este se le acerca, Hermione se incorpora quedándose sentada en el borde de la cama, Harry le pone las zapatillas se agacha, en ese momento Hermione pone sus manos en la nuca del chico y dándole un corto beso dice

- Te lo debía

Harry como la tiene cogida por las axilas, se acerca más, se muerde los labios y la deposita en el suelo, acompañándola hasta un sillón, cerca de la ventana, ella se sienta lo mira y en un susurro dice

- Gracias

A las cinco llega Lara, Harry hace las presentaciones y alega querer ver a sus hijas y que estará una hora fuera

- Donde están tus hijas - pregunta Hermione atemorizada por el hecho de quedarse sola con una desconocida

- Míralas, ahí enfrente, en la puerta del parque - responde Harry asomado a la ventana

Entre Hermione y Lara, se inicia una conversación, intranscendente sí, pero al menos se ha roto el antagonismo inicial

De tanto en tanto, Hermione mira por la ventana y suspira, Lara cada vez que la ve sonríe, en uno de estos suspiros, pregunta

- Hermione, Harry te gusta verdad...?

- Sigo tan enamorada como hace diez años, cuando nos hicimos novios, en el internado

Justo en ese momento, Hermione se percata de que ha hablado demasiado, que su interlocutora es la secretaría particular de Harry, su cara pasa de un semblante placido a uno de terror

Lara la contempla, ríe y le dice

- Vaya par de tontos, tu colada por sus huesos y él igual, que esperáis para deciros lo que sentís y os unís de nuevo, sobre todo con lo de la niña

- Mira Lara, yo se que el día en que lo dejé, le hice mucho daño, tanto que no sé cómo me ha perdonado, además de que la niña no es suya

Hermione le cuenta su historia, Lara de tanto en tanto hace signos con la cabeza, al terminar la narración

- Nadie a excepción de Harry, conoce la historia, lo que él no sabe es que no sé dónde ir, cuando salga de aquí

- Chica, o no conozco a Harry, o él si lo sabe, muchas veces creo que es un brujo o algo por el estilo

- Lara, puedo preguntarte algo...? - dice Hermione con cierta aprensión

- Si no es muy personal

- Que relación, además de la laboral, hay entre tú y Harry...?

- No sé porque me lo preguntas, pero lo único que te digo es, que a Harry y a mí nos une una gran amistad, que nos queremos como si fuésemos hermanos, puedes estar segura, tú eres la única que llena sus pensamientos

- Y para que veas que lo que digo es cierto y ya que me has contado tu historia, ahí va la mía

- Hace años, mi trabajo consistía en acostarme con los hombres, con tra más mejor, dicho en otras palabras me dedicaba a la prostitución

- Una noche contacte con él, iba borracho, como una cuba, reconozco que aquel día me aproveché de él, pero ya me perdonó. Como te decía iba borracho, subimos a mi casa, creía que ese lugar era mucho más discreto que la habitación de un hotel, mientras yo me preparaba para una sesión de sexo rápido, él se tumbó en la cama quedándose dormido en el acto

- Al despertarse a la mañana siguiente, no se acordaba de nada, aun así me pago generosamente y quedamos para otro día en que no estuviese tan borracho

- Varias semanas después vino, esta vez sobrio, subimos a casa, una vez en ella, me dijo que no me quitara la ropa, que venía única y exclusivamente a estar con alguien y que sabía de antemano que tenía que pagar por tener compañía. Eso se repitió un sin fin de veces, nos hicimos amigos, bueno más que amigos, confidentes

- Nos contamos nuestras vidas, él de cada tres palabras, que pronunciaba, una era Hermione, yo sin embargo, siempre decía lo mismo, el deseo de dejar la vida que llevaba

- Como ya habrás deducido, Harry me saco de la calle, me nombró su secretaría y desde entonces, somos como hermanos

Al llegar Harry, parecen dos amigas que hace tiempo que no se ven. Lara se despide y marcha

Entra la enfermera, con Jane en los brazos, se la entrega a Hermione mientras le dice

Dele de mamar, no se preocupe si mama mucho o poco, piense que debe acostumbrarse

Hermione sentada frente a la ventana, para sacarse un pecho, hace un movimiento, Harry la contempla, el gesto hace que su mente vuele años atrás, cuando la vio hacer, por primera vez, el mismo movimiento

_Vacaciones de primavera, Harry en lugar de quedarse en el internado, como otros años, está en casa de Hermione, aquella tarde estaban estudiando matemáticas, al finalizar la tarde, en lugar del tema previsto, lo que habían estudiado, fue un extenso compendio de anatomía humana_

Una hora más tarde, vuelve la enfermera en busca de la niña, al salir dice

- Señora, dentro de tres horas, se la volveré a traer y usted señor debe marcharse, la hora de visita hace tiempo que terminó

Harry por mucho que lo intenta, no consigue quedarse, por lo que sin otra opción, marcha con la promesa de volver al día siguiente, en cuanto lo dejen entrar

Cuando llega, a la mañana siguiente, Hermione se encuentra, de pie frente a la ventana, Harry sigilosamente se le acerca, le echa los brazos a la cintura

- Buenos días, como está la madre más bonita del mundo...?, la hija ya lo sé, pues acabo de verla

Hermione se ha puesto rígida, empieza a temblar, cada vez con más intensidad, mientras balbucea, una y otra vez

- Suéltame, suéltame

Harry abre los brazos, Hermione se da la vuelta, pone sus brazos en la nuca de él, apoya la cabeza en su hombro, llora

- Harry perdóname, es que desde que pasó lo que pasó, cuando me cogen, desprevenida como tú lo has hecho, y por la cintura reacciono de esta manera, por favor perdóname

- Hermione no pasa nada, no lo sabía, te prometo que no vol verá a pasar

- No Harry, hazlo me gusta que me abraces así, como antaño, y teniendo en cuenta que debo superarlo, con más razón

Harry, oportunamente, cambia de conversación

Han pasado cinco días, Hermione ya está completamente restablecida, la niña prácticamente también, de acuerdo con las noticias dadas por los médicos, en un par de días ya estará en condiciones de salir. Harry llega al hospital, como piensa que ha llegado el momento de afrontar el último escollo, le da vueltas y más vueltas a la forma de plantearle el problema

La habitación está vacía, va hasta la guardería infantil, tampoco está, por fin la encuentra, sentada en una mesa de la cafetería, se sienta frente a ella

- Hermione mientras te buscaba, he hablado con el médico, me ha dicho que mañana ya podréis marcharos, estas contenta...?

- La verdad es que- rompe el llanto, entre hipos, continua - no lo estoy

- Cuando me marché, lo hice en contra de la opinión de todos, sobre todo, la tuya y la de mis padres, os produje mucho daño, se que tú me has perdonado, pero ellos, nunca quisieron saber nada de mí, ahora ante esta situación, varias veces, he intentado ponerme en contacto con ellos, sin conseguirlo, no sé qué pasará, ni adonde iré, mañana cuando salga

Harry sonríe y dice

-Mira tengo dos noticias, una buena y una, de momento, mala, por cual empiezo...?

Hermione piensa que la buena, es referente a sus padres, así que responde

- La mala

Harry inicia el relato

- Cuando llegamos, di instrucciones concretas, para que localizasen a tus padres, no lo lograron, nadie sabe donde están, resumiendo la situación es esta

- Hace dos años, vendieron la casa donde vivíais, en ella hay ahora un matrimonio, nos dijeron que al marchar, les dejaron un apartado de correos, donde les podían redireccionar la correspondencia que les llegase. Personados en la central de Correos, nos dijeron que el apartado correspondía la ciudad de Liverpool, la dirección asociada al apartado, no existe, por lo que de momento están desaparecidos. Rambo, el señor Waffling, tiene en este momento a cuatro hombres con la orden de buscarlos y encontrarlos

- En cuanto a la buena, mañana, los tres, iremos a casa, una casa rodeada por un jardín

- Harry no puedo aceptarlo, ya has hecho demasiado por nosotras

- Mira Hermione, cuando te encontré en el aeropuerto, me prometí a mí mismo, que pasase lo que pasase, nunca volvería a dejarte marchar, luego cuando tuve a nuestra hija entre mis manos, añadí que jamás, oyes jamás os faltaría nada, que siempre estaría a vuestro lado, pero no creas que estaremos solos, estarán mis hijas Lily, Mery y una legión de sirvientes

- Iremos a tu casa...?

- Pues claro, donde mejor...?

A media mañana del día siguiente, llega Harry con un voluminoso paquete, lo deja encima de la cama, se acerca a Hermione, que como otras veces, a través de la ventana, tiene la mirada perdida, sin tocarla, le dice

- Buenos días Hermione, encima de la cama te he dejado un paquete, que me ha dado Lara para ti

- Si ya lo sé, hace un rato me telefoneo y me lo dijo - responde con un hito de voz

- Haber dime, que pasa esta vez...? - le dice Harry a espaldas de ella

Hermione se vuelve, antes de que pueda contestar, entra el médico, le entrega unos papeles, a la par que dice

- Señora Potter, dentro de una hora le traerán a la niña, en ese momento, ya se pueden marchar

Hermione coge el paquete, y se va al baño, Harry se acerca a la ventana, deja volar su imaginación, piensa en lo que hubiese pasado, si Hermione, Ron y él mismo, no se hubiesen separado, del comportamiento tan irracional que tuvo, al dejarlos marchar, ya que de los tres, él era el único que en ningún momento se creyó, la cantidad de alabanzas y otras sandeces que escribieron sobre ellos, cuando hicieron lo que hicieron

Unos brazos se cierran sobre su cintura, mientras una cabeza se apoya en su espalda, él pone sus manos sobre las de ella, en su dedo anular lleva un anillo, un anillo..., Harry se sobresalta hasta, que por el tacto, lo reconoce, sonríe, de nuevo su mente rememora el día que se lo regalo, bueno en realidad no fue un regalo, sino

_Habían salido de paseo, ellos dos solos, ya que a Ron, por no presentar unos trabajos a su debido tiempo, lo castigaron a terminarlos, durante el tiempo del paseo_

_Como no llevaban carabina, iban cogidos de la mano, al igual que mariposas saltaban de escaparate en escaparate, comentando aquello que en ellos se exhibía_

_Entraron en una cafetería, pidieron sendos refrescos con unas patatas fritas del tipo chips, dentro de la bolsa, como obsequio estaba el anillo, - _recuerda como - _ceremonioso se lo colocó en el dedo y el beso corto, casto y puro que se dieron_

- Harry, cuéntame en que piensas...?

- Nada, cosas mías

- Estabas a kilómetros de aquí, la sonrisa que tenías te delataba, cuéntamelo

- Hermione este no es el lugar ni el momento apropiado, pero te prometo que durante el día de hoy te lo cuento, vale

- Lo que tu digas - Harry nota como Hermione le besa en la espalda

Por fin traen a Jane, salen del hospital, cogen el coche y marchan hacía la casa de Harry, que a partir de ahora será también de ella

Una vez en casa, Harry hace de cicerone

- Hermione la casa tiene tres plantas, aquí donde estamos, es prácticamente donde hacemos la vida, aparte del salón, el comedor, la cocina, dos cuartos de aseo y demás, hay cuatro habitaciones, que las hice construir, tras la muerte de mi esposa, que son las que ahora utilizaremos

- Esta puerta da a uno de los cuartos de baño - abre la puerta siguiente - está la de mis hijas - franquea la puerta

- Papá - dicen al unísono dos vocecitas, mientras corren hacía nosotros y se agarraban a las piernas de Harry, este las acaricia en la cabeza, al tiempo que medio en serio, medio en broma, las riñe diciéndoles que deben comportarse delante de gente desconocida, ellas en su inocencia, replican

- Papá, porfa, aunque nunca la habíamos visto, ya sabemos quién es. Buenas tardes señorita Granger - y estirándole la ropa, hacen que se agache, para mirar con interés a Jane, que duerme en brazos de su madre, miran a su padre y

- Papa, esta es nuestra hermanita...?

En lugar de responder Harry, con voz dulce lo hace Hermione

- Si y se llama Jane - les guiña un ojo en señal de complicidad, añadiendo - Y quiere ser vuestra amiga

- Es muy pequeña y no puede jugar con nosotras - dicen las niñas

- Lily, Mery continuad lo que estabais haciendo, más tarde cuando Hermione y Jane, se hayan instalado, vendré y jugaremos - interviene Harry, para cortar el rosario de preguntas que venía a continuación

- De acuerdo - dicen ambas

Pasan a la habitación siguiente, las paredes de color azul pastel, por doquier hay muñecos de peluche, en el centro una cuna y dentro, un capazo-cuna, en una de las paredes, un armario y junto a él, todo lo necesario para el cuidado e higiene de un bebé. Hermione, al contemplarlo, suelta unas lagrimas

- Hermione esta es la tuya - dice Harry frente a la cuarta puerta mientras la abre

- Como apreciaras hay una puerta que comunica directamente con la de Jane

La chica entra, Harry continua hablando desde el pasillo

- Creo que no falta de nada si exceptuamos las cosas particulares

Hermione se vuelve y al verlo en el pasillo, arruga el entrecejo y le dice

- Harry no te quedes en el pasillo, entra

Hermione lo mira todo, abre y cierra armarios y cajones, se encara con el muchacho

- Harry me puedes explicar que es todo esto...?

- No sé, Lara se encargó de comprarlo y lo que falte espero que lo hagas tú

- Luego después de cenar, tú y yo hemos de hablar muy seriamente- le dice enfadada

Harry, como vulgarmente se dice, sale con el rabo entre las piernas, se seca dos lágrimas que se le han escapado, cambia el rictus de su cara por una alegre y entra en la habitación de sus hijas

A la hora de la comida, Hermione alega estar cansada y se queda en su habitación. Por la tarde Harry se prepara para llevar a sus hijas al parque, al pasar por la habitación de la chica, duda en decirle si quiere venir con Jane a pasar, finalmente con temor, llama

- Pasa

- Hermione, Lily, Mery y yo vamos a ir al parque, venís tu y Jane...?

- No Harry, no tengo ganas

- Bien como tú digas - Harry marcha hasta su habitación para cambiarse

Minutos más tarde, suenan unos golpes en la puerta, el chico cree que serán sus hijas y responde

- Hijas ahora salgo, esperarme abajo

Hermione abre la puerta, Harry permanece junto a la ventana, sin volverse, dice

- Os he dicho que

- Harry soy yo, podemos hablar un momento...?

- Si dime - responde sin moverse, mientras Hermione llega hasta donde está él y le rodea la cintura con sus brazos, Harry no hace ningún movimiento

-Harry perdóname, ya sé que hemos de hablar esta noche y que he sido yo la que te lo ha dicho, por lo tanto no tengo razones para comportarme como lo estoy haciendo. Si esperáis unos minutos, Jane y yo vendremos

De nuevo en casa, las tres niñas, tras pasar por el baño, cenan, unas en el plato, mientras la otra en el pecho de la madre, lugar donde alguien quisiera estar en otras circunstancias, las envía a dormir

Dos horas más tarde, sentados en sendos sofás, mientras Harry en sus manos sostiene una copa coñac, Hermione un vaso de leche, ambos están dispuestos a dejar las cosas claras y en su sitio, ninguno de los dos quiere ser el primero, hasta que

- Hermione, tú o yo...? - pregunta Harry

- Harry yo, llevo dándole vueltas a varios asuntos y me gustaría dejar claros, los más importantes

– No tienes porqué cargar con nosotras

- Con respeto a Jane, ante todos has tomado el lugar de su padre, tú no tienes ninguna obligación ni responsabilidad, no te sientas comprometido con algo de lo que no tienes ninguna culpa. Eres, eres noble, pero no tienes por qué hacerlo

- En cuanto a mí, no quiero sentirme una mantenida, quiero dentro de mis posibilidades, que espero sean cada vez mayores, colaborar en todo. De momento y no creas que con lo que te estoy diciendo, desprecio tu hospitalidad, muy al contrario la aprecio y mucho, creo que desde ahora me podría hacer cargo de las niñas, de esta forma puedes prescindir de la niñera

- Estás de acuerdo...?

Harry ya se estaba alarmando, y lo que la chica le acababa de decir, parecía ser una barrera, a todo lo que hasta el momento quería expresarle, de todas maneras, sobreponiéndose al miedo, le responde

- Hermione, te amo, más que cuando, fuimos novios en el internado, y que cuando al finalizar te pedí que fueras mi esposa, intentaré responder con mis sentimientos a tus estructuradas razones

- Me dices _"No tienes porqué cargar con nosotras"_, y no hay nada que deseé más que estar a tu lado, bueno, eso si es que me aceptas, no quiero ni puedo estar lejos de ti, durante un tiempo caí en una profunda depresión, de la cual lo único que saque de bueno, son Lily, Mery y Lara, gracias a ella no acabé suicidándome, no sabes los esfuerzos que tuve que hacer, todos estos años, para continuar respetando nuestro acuerdo y no salir corriendo y no parar hasta encontrarte

- Quiero que Jane sea nuestra, quiero ser un padre para ella, no creas que es por sentirme culpable o responsable, bueno de esto último un poco, si lo hago es porque os amo, a ti Hermione, desde que te vi por primera vez, en los pasillos del internado, a Jane, a Jane desde el momento que nació y la tuve en mis brazos, no me importa quién es el maldito..., yo quiero ser parte de la vida de esta hermosa niña, para mí, ella es tuya y mía, nada más

- Me dices _"No quiero sentirme una mantenida"_, sabes que desde que nos conocemos, todo lo mío, incluso yo, ha sido siempre tuyo, pero antes que nada estás tú, ahora es el momento de que te recuperes y después ya tomaras las decisiones que creas oportunas, decisiones que deseo de todo corazón, sean las que espero

- Hermione, yo solo sé que te amo y que quiero estar contigo hasta el último día de mi vida, quiero, bueno, quiero que me permitas, de ahora en adelante, estar a vuestro lado para cuidaros y amaros, a ti y a la pequeña

Harry espera con miedo la respuesta de la chica, esta llega en forma de llanto, un fuerte abrazo y un largo y profundo beso, al separarse, la chica le dice

- Harry, yo también te amo, perdóname por ser tan racional, por no ver tus sentimientos, por

- Entonces por qué lloras...?

- Lloro por lo feliz que soy, gracias Harry

- Así que volvemos a ser novios...? - dice Harry con un dejo de esperanza

- Si un poquito, pero como yo todavía estoy resentida, me gustaría ir poco a poco, que dices tú...?

- Lo que tú digas, sabiendo que me amas, soy capaz de esperar todo el tiempo que haga falta

Inexorablemente el tiempo va pasando, estamos en julio, una tarde, al llegar Harry a casa, en el cuarto de baño, se oye una gran algarabía, curioso se asoma, lo que ve lo hace sonreír y sin poderlo evitar dice

- Hermione vaya par de ayudantes que te has buscado - ya que Lily, Mery y la propia Hermione, están bañando a Jane, más bien las cuatro se están bañando, debido a la gran cantidad de salpicaduras que hacen

Harry en el salón lee con avidez uno de los informes que recibió poco antes de salir hacía su casa, conforme va leyendo, en su boca se dibuja una sonrisa y en sus ojos brilla una mirada maliciosa, mientras piensa _"Ya era hora de que las noticias fuesen satisfactorias"_

Durante la cena, la mente de Harry, cavila como enfocar la noticia, sabe que debe dársela a Hermione, pero no como hacerlo para que ella la acepte sin reminiscencias. Hermione se da cuenta de que algo le pasa, calla

Las niñas marchan a dormir, Hermione se sienta en las rodillas del chico, este piensa _"Peligro"_, tras besarlo le pregunta

- Como has pasado el día...?

- Bien y mal, bien porque ya sabemos que ha pasado en nuestra delegación de Sarasota, mal porque tengo que ir a ponerlo todo en orden y estaré un par de días fuera, por cierto quieres venir, _"Que diga que no, Que diga que no"_

- Mira Harry, ya me gustaría, pero de allá solo tengo malos recuerdos, prefiero no ir

Para no dar la sensación de que la respuesta era la esperada, Harry insiste

- De acuerdo, pero reconoce que te trajiste, algo maravilloso

- Tienes razón, pero aun así, de momento prefiero no ir. Cuando sales...?

Harry pone cara de estar contrariado y responde - Vale lo que tú digas

- Mañana de madrugada, quiero estar allá entes de que el personal llegue a la Delegación

Como estaba previsto, Harry sale de viaje pero en lugar de marchar a Saratoga, lo hace hacia Pontoise, una población cerca de Paris, se instala en el único hotel y como es muy pronto, se tumba en la cama, quedándose dormido en el acto

El sonido del teléfono celular, lo retorna al mundo, es Lara, para recibir las instrucciones pertinentes

Se viste y sale a la calle, es medio día, entra en un restaurante come y espera a que sea una hora más comercial

Consulta varias veces un papel donde lleva escrita una dirección, llega a ella, en la puerta, luce una placa **"Docteurs Fermier Dentistes"** sin dilación, entra. A la señorita de recepción, le dice por señas, que tiene un fuerte dolor de muelas, respondiéndole, de la misma manera, que debe esperar 10 minutos

Pasada media hora, lo hace entrar en una habitación, a los pocos instantes, de espaldas, pues habla con alguien, entra la doctora, diciéndole

- Enlevez votre veste et s'asseoir sur le divan (Quítese la chaqueta y siéntese en el sillón)

- Si señora Granger - responde Harry

Jane lo mira y llevándose las manos a la boca, exclama

- Tú, que haces aquí...?

Harry en pocas palabras, le expone el motivo de la visita, como es tiempo de consulta, quedan en verse a la hora de cenar, en el restaurante del hotel y que ella irá acompañada de Pol, su marido

La cena se desarrolla en un ambiente de clara hostilidad, mientras la señora Granger, está dispuesta, en principio a hablar con su hija y sobre todo ver a su nieta, Pol no quiere saber nada en absoluto, dejando claro el motivo por el que ha acudido a la cena _"Saludar a un antiguo conocido"_ el resto quedó en el olvido, MUERTO, de acuerdo con sus palabras

Harry empieza a cansarse, así que en una especie de ultimátum, les dice

- Señores Granger, de verdad lamento haberles molestado, les ruego me disculpen, les garantizo que su hija de esto no sabrá nada, pero por si cambian de forma de pensar, sepan que los próximos días 4, 5 y 6 estaremos, Hermione, mis hijas y yo en Disneyland, concretamente en el Hotel del mismo nombre

En ese momento, la conversación y la cena, se da por finalizadas, Harry se levanta marchando a su habitación

Durante la noche, le da vueltas y más vueltas al lo acontecido, cuando el sueño casi lo vence, la claridad del nuevo día aparece por el horizonte, ha tomado una determinación **"Tiene que hacer todo lo posible, para que Hermione triunfe"**, se viste y sale en dirección al ferrocarril Paris, Londres

Llega a casa a media tarde, no hay nadie, sube al despacho, literalmente se cuelga al teléfono, finalmente habla con Lara

- Lara necesito con urgencia, el informe de las gestiones en Saratoga, sobre todo el que Rambo, hizo con respecto al señor Bisop y las señoritas Granpo y Mendoza, que me lo traiga él

- Harry que ha pasado en tu viaje a Paris...?

- Un rotundo fracaso, ahí hay un trasfondo al cual quiero llegar, ya que no es normal que unos padres, te puedo asegurar que la adoraban, se hayan vuelto tan duros e insensibles

- Harry un consejo, tómalo o déjalo, pero yo creo que no debes entrometerte sin que ella lo sepa, no bajes la guardia pero mantente al margen

- De eso hablamos mañana

Suena el timbre de la puerta, _"Rambo"_, piensa, bajando en su busca, suben al despacho encerrándose en él

Rápidamente lee el informe de Prescott, solamente exclama "SINVERGÜENZA", deja la lectura y se encara con Adalber, diciéndole

- Adalber, ya conoces al señor Bisop, el muy sinvergüenza, nos ha estado robando, aunque creo que eso ya lo sabes, me gustaría enviarle recuerdos, te los dejo a tu elección, eso sí, quien se los lleve, tras dárselos, debe decirle _"Con los mejores deseos de tu hija"_

- Nada más ponte en marcha - sale, Harry se queda contemplativo, mientras piensa si habrá obrado bien

Harry oye que llegan las niñas, oye como Hermione, no podía ser de otro modo, da órdenes por doquier, sonríe

Tras la última decisión tomada, Harry poco a poco, se calma, cuando se reúne con la familia para cenar, su cara, ya risueña, no denota en ningún momento la decepción, que le produjo la reacción de los padres de Hermione

Finalizada la cena, las niñas marchan a dormir, Hermione se interesa por el viaje de Harry, este que no sabe que decirle, termina por contarle las decisiones que tomó y que el resto, será Preston el que termine por solucionarlo, como la conversación, marcha por derroteros, no demasiado agradables para Harry, este para desviar la atención le dice

- Hermione he pensado que podíamos llevar a las niñas a Disneylan Paris los próximos días 4, 5 y 6, celebraríamos allí el aniversario de Lily y Mery, que te parece…?

- Harry a mí me parece bien, pero no crees que sería más normal que fueses tu solo con ellas…?

- De eso ni hablar, de momento somos una familia y como tal deseo que vallamos juntos

- En ese caso vale, pero, ya sabes que Jane es muy pequeña y en lugar de disfrutar, lo que hará es darnos dolores de cabeza

- Yo pensaba que nos llevásemos también a la nueva institutriz, de esta forma tú y yo estaríamos más libres

- Por mi está bien

Hermione alega estar cansada, besa a Harry en la mejilla y marcha a la habitación, una vez en ella, piensa _"Que susto he pasado, pensé por un momento que me quedaba sin el regalo que quiero hacerle a Harry por su aniversario"_

Lo primero que hace Harry, al llegar al despacho es, llamar a Lara, esta entra y con la sonrisa que le caracteriza dice

- Buenos días Harry, a que ahora no lo ves tan oscuro como ayer...?

- Es verdad, ahora ya no lo veo tan oscuro, ahora lo veo más, la verdad, por más vueltas que le doy, no comprendo el porqué de esa postura

- Por el momento dejemos eso, necesito para el próximo día uno a una institutriz, pues la niñera que tengo, se casa y deja el trabajo y como las niñas empiezan a ser unas señoritas, queremos que además de cuidarlas les enseñe las cosas concernientes a su edad

- Ya sabes como siempre, de las candidatas eliges a las que te parezcan mejor y de ellas elegiré una. Otra cosa, ahora resérvame tres habitaciones en el hotel Disneyland, para los próximos días 4, 5 y 6

- Que bien, vas a llevar a las niñas para su aniversario

- Por cierto Lara, quieres venir...?

- Antes de responder, una pregunta "Va Hermione también...?"

- Si

- Mira Harry no quiero ir de carabina, así que es mejor que me quede, para que tres habitaciones...?

- Una para las niñas y la institutriz, otra para Hermione y la tercera para mí

- Bien - Lara sale pensando _"Todavía duermen separados, no se a que esperan"_

Dos días más tarde, Lara le da a Harry una relación con los nombres de las seleccionadas para el cargo de institutriz, él la mira con detenimiento, los tres primeros nombres no le dicen nada, en cuanto al cuarto, Harry sonríe, coge el teléfono y llama, alguien que Harry identifica instantáneamente, contesta

- Dígame

- Hermione, que planes tienes para hoy...?

- Nada en especial, porqué...?

- Tengo la lista de las posibles institutrices y me gustaría que me ayudases a escoger

- A qué hora quieres que venga...?

- Dentro de una hora te envío el coche, te va bien...?

- Si, pero prefiero venir por mis propios medios

Hermione se presenta en las oficinas, pregunta por Harry, Lara sale a recibirla, le dice que a Harry le ha salido un compromiso y que tardará como una hora, como amigas que son, hablan, en un momento dado Lara, como quien no quiere la cosa, le dice

- Hermione como es que todavía dormís separados...?

- Porque espero a su aniversario, para contestar a la pregunta que me hizo y darle mi regalo - responde, mientras en su cara aflora una sonrisa picara

Lara sonríe, _"por fin"_ piensa, alegrándose internamente, de pronto una duda le asalta, por lo que dice

- Hermione, estas plenamente segura...?, date cuenta que cualquier duda o titubeo, puede haceros mucho daño

- Lara, he necesitado seis meses para llegar a estar totalmente convencida, ya que, como supongo sabes, antes de tomar una decisión, la pienso y miro sus pros y sus contras, de mis decisiones, solamente hay dos que en su momento no las analicé lo suficiente, la de veces que luego me he arrepentido, la primera abandonar a Harry por seguir algo que resultó ser una quimera, la segunda, la segunda, acostarme una sola vez con un cerdo llamado Albert Bisop

Lara palidece, Hermione no se percata y continúa

- Como te decía, antes que nada, quería estar segura de mis sentimientos, evitar confundir el amor con el agradecimiento, ahora ya estoy segura

- Hasta el punto de hacer al amor con él...? - pregunta Lara

- Si al igual que estuve segura, allá en el internado, cuando consagramos nuestro amor por primera vez, si no fuese así no lo realizaría, tener solamente sexo, nos haría mucho daño a los dos - calla

Lara para romper el pesado silencio, dice

- Hermione que te parece, mientras llega Harry, le damos un vistazo a los currículos de las postulantes a institutriz...?

Llega Harry, como hace siempre saluda a Lara y besa a Hermione en la mejilla, esta deliberadamente mueve la cabeza para que el beso vaya a parar en los labios, Harry que se ha dado cuenta sonríe

Tras mucho mirar y remirar eligen a una tal Luna Lovegood, Lara la llama citándola para el día siguiente en la mansión Potter

Luna se presenta a la hora indicada, habla con Hermione, la cual le pone en antecedentes de sus derechos y obligaciones, se ponen de acuerdo, solamente falta un escollo, que las niñas se encuentren a gusto con ella

Determinan un periodo de prueba, concretamente de una semana, pues les debe dar tiempo de buscar otra

Durante las siguientes semanas, si exceptuamos las innumerables tentativas por parte de Lily y Mery, por averiguar el regalo que tendrán para su aniversario, lo único remarcable, ha sido el traslado de Jane a la habitación de las niñas, pues la que ocupada hasta el momento, ha pasado a emplearla Luna

La noche del 30 al 31, como hacen siempre cenan todos juntos, Luna se lleva a las niñas, Hermione y Harry leen, él se levanta, ella piensa _"Si que le ha costado marchar a dormir"_

- Buenas noches - dice él

- Buenas noches - responde ella

Cuando Harry desaparece por detrás de la puerta, Hermione entra en su habitación se pone un vaporoso camisón y el correspondiente salto de cama, coge un paquete y se llega hasta la puerta de la habitación de Harry

- Harry puedo pasar...? - pregunta después de llamar

El pelinegro, que está a punto de meterse en la cama, se acerca hasta la puerta y la abre, mientras pregunta

- Hermione, que pasa...?, no te encuentras bien...?

En la cara de ella, asoma un rictus especial, un gesto que a Harry le recordó tiempos pasados

Apenas traspasa la puerta, esta se cierra y los brazos de ella se cierran en torno al cuello de él y juntó sus labios

Harry la mira, está como alelado, su cuerpo no reacciona, Hermione acerca su boca a la oreja y le dice

- Feliz Aniversario mi amor. Si quiero ser tu novia

- Ahora que te lo dije, me siento mejor – estuvieron largo tiempo sin parpadear, viéndose mutuamente. Parecía un encuentro, después de muchos años en que no se veían

Harry la cogió por la cintura y la atrajo hacía si, mientras la besaba con cariño, ella respondió de igual manera, mientras su corazón le gritaba que _"Tenía que ser de Harry y Harry tenía que ser suyo"_

Hermione deslizo sus manos bajo el pijama de Harry, sus manos recorrieron su abdomen y pecho, de un tirón la chaqueta del pijama desapareció, Harry hundió su mano en el esponjoso cabello de Hermione, bajándola lentamente por su espalda, claro, por encima de la ropa, aun tenía dudas de lo que estaba pasando

Los besos por un instante cambiaron de ser cariñosos, a amorosos, para seguidamente apasionados, sus manos se entrelazaron besándose en una conexión que solo ellos distinguían, con un ritmo que solo ellos entendían, lo hacían con lentitud pero con gran pasión y a la vez con ternura y sensualidad, todo mezclado perfectamente entre sus bocas. Sus cuerpos también se movían a un compás perfecto, desabrochándose las prendas tan suavemente que no sentían ni cómo se las quitaban

Hermione deslizaba sus manos por el cuerpo de Harry, mientras él le recorría la espalda, una y otra vez, haciendo que sus cuerpos cada vez estuviesen, si cabe, más juntos

-Quiero ser tuya, por siempre –le susurro después de un buen rato

- Que feliz me siento, al oírte decirlo, lo he esperado tanto

Volvieron a enlazar las manos, abrieron los ojos por primera vez en esa cama y se miraron, ambos estaban sonrojados. Harry se veía increíblemente sexy y guapo, el pelo azabache le caía en la frente a Hermione rozándosela delicadamente haciéndole cosquillas, sus labios se veían exquisitos y un poco hinchados y rosados. Hermione, por otra parte, se veía muy natural, sin maquillaje, únicamente ella, una hermosa sonrisa apareció en sus labios y abrió las piernas recibiendo cuidadosamente el miembro de su amante

-No tengas cuidado, ya no soy virgen – le susurro con cariño, como si fuese la primera vez que se encontraban en esa situación

De todas formas, Harry lo hizo despacio, no quería lastimarla ni ser impulsivo y sobre todo no quería provocar rechazo en ella, sin dejar de verla empujo, vio una expresión de molestia en Hermione, que rápidamente se tornó en placer

Hermione acercó sus labios al cuello de Harry besándolo con delicadeza, Harry se mecía poco a poco, levantando la cabeza y disfrutando plenamente de aquellos dulces besos

Harry bajo la mirada, los pechos de Hermione, se mecían lentamente de arriba abajo, acercó su cabeza a ellos y los empezó a besar, sabían deliciosos, eran muy suaves y el botón erecto de Hermione lo mordisqueaba suavemente.

Hermione empezó a gemir con más fuerza, su respiración era incontrolable, Harry masajeaba con su mano izquierda el pecho derecho, mientras que el izquierdo lo seguía besando con pasión

-Ah! – exclamo Hermione, presa de unos incontenibles espasmos, producto de su primer orgasmo

A Harry le encanto ese sonido, quería oírlo más fuerte, empezó a mecerse un poco más rápido, sintiendo como los flujos vaginales bajaban por su miembro, notando la humedad entre sus piernas

Harry cambió las atenciones sobre los pechos de ella, vio que, como antaño, Hermione estaba realmente excitaba, hasta tal grado que el calor corporal subía hasta cotas inalcanzables

Harry aumento las embestidas con más ritmo y brusquedad, él también empezaba a disfrutar, pero de repente Hermione lo cambio de posición, poniéndose ella encima a horcajadas

Hermione se movía de una forma sensual y placentera, como si bailara encima del miembro de Harry, era exquisito, aumentó el ritmo de los movimientos, gritando de repente, un segundo orgasmo, recorría el cuerpo de ella, las manos de Hermione dirigieron a las de Harry hacia sus pechos, moviéndolos circularmente mientras ella seguía moviéndose de adelante para atrás. Harry miro la cintura de Hermione, tan pequeña, sus caderas, anchas y sensuales. Las tomo, atrayendo a Hermione hacia sí

- Así, ah, más fuerte, así –Hermione susurraba sensualmente con una voz que Harry no había oído nunca, Harry instintivamente obedece, sintiendo como el clímax estaba llegando

- Ah, ah – Harry empezó a gemir, las caderas de Hermione llegan en ayuda, moviéndose a un ritmo desenfrenado, Hermione se tuvo que echar para seguirlo, besando el pecho de Harry mientras gemía sin control

- AH! – gritan ambos con gran intensidad, al llegar al clímax, Hermione siente como su vagina se llena de semen, mientras sin fuerzas para mantenerse, cae encima de él, respirando agitadamente al igual que Harry. Sus pechos no dejaban de subir y bajar, sus cuerpos estaban empapados en sudor, Hermione se levanto un poco, notando como el exhausto pene salía de ella, colocándose y abrazándose a Harry

Se quedaron callados, viendo el techo oscuro, cada uno, se imaginaba el futuro como a él le gustaría, ninguno de los dos sospechaba lo semejantes que eran sus gustos

- Harry – Hermione se limpió unas lagrimas de felicidad - Te prometo ser la mejor novia del mundo

- No Hermione, se la mejor esposa, mi esposa – los ojos de ambos brillaron intensamente mostrando todo su amor

Las emociones pasadas y el cansancio, hicieron mella en sus cuerpos, abrazados se quedaron dormidos

Harry se despierta sobresaltado, todo está oscuro, _"Todo ha sido una mala pasada de mi subconsciente"_, piensa, en ese momento dos cosas le demuestran que NO HA SIDO UN SUEÑO, por un lado la desnudez de él, por otro el suave respirar de la persona que tiene al lado, sigilosamente se levanta coge una silla se sienta frente a la cama y contempla a su amada, mientras rememora lo acontecido hace unas horas

Hermione abre los ojos, ve a Harry sentado, extiende los brazos, y asiéndolo de los hombros lo atrae hacia sí, cuando lo tiene cerca le dice

- Harry, Feliz Aniversario, como has dormido...?

- Gracias, hasta el momento ha sido el mejor aniversario de mi vida, en cuanto a dormir, gracias a que mi ángel de la guarda dormía a mi lado, perfectamente - responde mientras la besa amorosamente, beso al que Hermione corresponde como es debido, añadiendo un movimiento sensual de la lengua, sobre los labios de él

Harry abre sus labios, dejando entrar en su boca la lengua de ella, junta la suya, iniciando ambas una danza erótica, preludio de una nueva consagración de su amor

De nuevo echados sobre la cama, intentando calmar sus respiraciones y dar descanso a sus derrengados cuerpos, Harry cogiéndole las manos, le hace una pregunta

- Hermione, vida mía, si te pido una cosa no te enfadaras...? - ella lo mira y con voz pícara responde

- Eso dependerá de lo deshonesta que sea la cosa que pidas

- Yo, quisiera, que a partir, de hoy, pues veras, es que

- Venga Harry, dilo de una vez, no mejor levantémonos y me ayudas a trasladarme aquí

- Pero como sabias...?

- Porque si no te adelantas, la petición te la hubiese hecho yo, tonto - mientras lo besa con cariño

Justo al término del traslado, oyen ruidos en la habitación de las niñas, rápidamente Hermione le dice

- Llevamos una semana ensayando lo que vamos hacer ahora, métete en la cama y hazte el sorprendido - saliendo a continuación en busca de las niñas

Harry se pone el pijama, se mete en la cama haciéndose el dormido, por el rabillo del ojo, ve como sigilosamente se abre la puerta, entran Lily y Mery, seguidas de Hermione con Jane en los brazos, observa como con sumo cuidado se suben a la cama y a una señal de Hermione

- Felicidades, papá - dicen las dos mientras se abalanzan sobre él

Harry da un salto, al tiempo que emite una queja, extiende los brazos, acogiendo a las niñas que tiene encima, mira a Hermione y de nuevo extiende los brazos, pidiéndole a la tercera, esta gustosa se la pasa

Una a una, las besa, Hermione les alcanza un paquete, que las niñas entregan a su padre, mientras chillan

- Papá, ábrelo es nuestro regalo, de las tres recalca Lily

Harry como si estuviese tremendamente nervioso, no atina con el papel, al cabo de un rato, les dice

- Que nervioso estoy, porque no me ayudáis...?

Las niñas rompen el papel, de él, sale...

- Anda, que bien una camisa - exclama Harry, para seguidamente - Ostras y una corbata, con la falta que me hacía - Mery le entrega una cajita con un par de boxes, Harry la mira, pone cara de estar contento, exclamando

- Que buena idea, un gorro de dormir - mientras saca uno y se lo mete por la cabeza

Las niñas, ríen, incluida Jane, aunque sea por mimetismo, Hermione tiene la cara de felicidad, Mery sin dejar de reír, le dice

- Papá, eso no se pone en la cabeza

- Como que no se pone en la cabeza, donde sino...?

- Debajo de los pantalones, son como las braguitas, pero para hombres

- Oye espabilada y tú como sabes eso...?

- Cuando los compramos, mamá y Luna nos lo explicaron

- Ahora salid, tengo que levantarme, enseguida salgo

Al igual que hiciera antes, una a una, las besa, esta vez en los labios, un beso casto y sencillo, que a las niñas, llena de placer

Durante la comida Harry observa las manos de Hermione, en ellas vuelve a lucir el anillo, el anillo de las patatas, piensa _"Esta noche le entrego el suyo, aunque me agrada que lo lleve"_

Por la noche, en la habitación, Harry dice

- Hermione, me hace feliz que lleves el primer anillo que te regalé, pero todavía lo sería más, si te pusieses, este - le entrega un pequeño estuche

Hermione lo abre, instantáneamente lo deja caer y las lagrimas afloran en sus ojos

- Mi vida, que pasa...?, no te gusta...?

- Harry perdóname, pero me ha recordado el que me regalaste cuando, me pediste relaciones formales y que yo vendí para poder volver

Harry la abraza, como puede la calma, cuando lo consigue, le dice

- Hermione escúchame y después grítame y pégame si es necesario, pero, en el último viaje a Saratoga, al pasar por una casa de venta de objetos de segunda mano, lo vi en el escaparate y no pude resistir la tentación, lo compre de nuevo para ti, en honor a la verdad debo decirte que hasta hoy no me he atrevido a dártelo

La chica recoge el estuche, saca el anillo, se lo da a él diciéndole

- Pónmelo - mientras intenta quitarse el otro

Harry le coge la mano, no dejando que lo haga, mientras le pone el otro, dice

- Déjalo, ya sé que no vale nada, más a mi me hace feliz que lo luzcas ya que me trae recuerdos muy agradables

Entre besos y caricias, la ropa fue a parar al rincón más alejado de la habitación

Hermione hice un recorrido por el pecho de Harry, su mano llega hasta la nuca, la lengua de Harry se adentra en la boca de Hermione, esta al sentir la lengua decide jugar con ella, una de las manos del chico se desliza por la espalda de la castaña, acariciado la suave piel, semejante al terciopelo, haciendo que ella se estremezca

Él abandona los labios de Hermione para dirigirse a su cuello y besarlo, la mano, como ser con autonomía propia, sigue su camino, acariciando su cuerpo, lentamente sube hasta topar con sus senos, Hermione al sentirla, evitar gemir suavemente

Hermione se incorpora lentamente se coloca de rodillas, frente a él, sin decir nada, solamente veía la cara de lujuria de Harry, ella sonríe complacida, Harry por su lado permanecía estático dejándola hacer, le da unos suaves besos en el pecho, poco a poco baja hasta el abdomen, sigue bajando, se para de nuevo, él siente la caliente respiración de ella, contra su erección

Ella sostiene la base de su pene, él siente la lengua suave como el terciopelo, en la cabeza de su inhiesto miembro, quiere gritar o reír no sabe, no estaba seguro de que, pero necesita hacer algo, Hermione acerca su boca al órgano y despacio lo cobija dentro de su húmeda boca

En ese momento ya nada parece importar, solamente el ritmo que imprime su boca y las caricias de su lengua, Ella se detiene un momento, para después simplemente continuar, Harry cuando nota que está a punto de llegar al orgasmo, coge la cabeza de la chica y la separa de él

- Hermione de seguir así no me podré contener, no quiero que pienses que...

Ah, es eso, tranquilo déjame seguir

Hermione vuelve albergar la inhiesta virilidad, reanudando los movimientos rítmicos, con suaves besos en la punta, cuando llega el primer espasmo, intensifica el ritmo, él inicia su emisión, ella continua hasta que nota como el miembro de Harry pierde parte de su consistencia

Harry recorría el cuerpo de Hermione, su mano baja por el pecho, pasa por su pequeño ombligo y continua bajando, su lengua, se arremolina alrededor del pequeño botón, centro del placer de ella

Hermione, en principio, no emite sonido alguno, Harry empieza a pensar que quizás no lo está haciendo bien del todo, pero en ese momento los dedos de ella, se enredan en su pelo acercándolo más si cabe, dándole a entender obviamente que quería más

Él acelera sus movimientos, sintiendo como su cuerpo se le funde en la boca, Hermione, gime, jadea y emite grititos de placer, nunca los había formulado con esa intensidad, él se siente feliz, Harry introduce un dedo en su húmeda cueva, para acto seguido otro, acariciándola, mientras su lengua se dedica exclusivamente al rígido punzón de ella

- AH! - exclama Hermione, en un tono demasiado alto, al tiempo que él notaba como su cuerpo temblaba, sus muslos, le aprietan con fuerza, la cara, Harry, sin parar, aumenta el ritmo de sus dedos y lengua, manteniendo el orgasmo que ella siente, hasta que finalmente, incapaz de aguantar más, le coge la cabeza y la separa del lugar donde la tenía hasta ese momento, Harry con la boca todavía húmeda, del jugo de ella, acomoda su cadera entre los muslos de ella, la proximidad de ambos sexos era lo suficiente como para...

Y así se unieron en cuerpo y alma, al llegar el clímax se desploman en la cama agotados y sudorosos, eso sí, satisfechos, sonríen y se abrazan, en ese momento llega Morfeo, los toma en sus brazos, quedándose dormidos, con la felicidad reflejada en el rostro

Los festejos por el aniversario de las niñas, está llegando a su fin, de su estancia en Disneyland, Mery y Lily, cuentan y no acaban, que si esto que si lo otro, los padres de Hermione no han dado señales de vida, Harry cada vez más mosqueado, cree llegado el momento de hablar con Hermione sobre el asunto

De esta guisa retornan a casa, como no, cargados de muñecos y peluches con la imagen de los personajes de Disney, con presteza bañan a las niñas, en un principio, Hermione y Luna, duchan a Mery y Lily, para seguidamente Harry hacerlo a Jane, el baño aunque grande, parece un vagón de metro en hora punta

Quien fue...?, nadie lo sabe, queda dentro de los misterios de la historia, el saber quien empezó a salpicar agua, lo único que se sabe con certeza es..., Que los seis acabaron mojados hasta los huesos

Por la noche, en la cama, una vez tomada la postura que antaño adoptaban, Harry le dice

- Hermione, cariño, porque no me cuentas que paso con tus padres...?

- Que sabes algo de ellos...?

- Pues si - Harry le explica con todo pelos y señales, el encuentro que tuvo con ellos, haciendo hincapié en la forma en que lo trataron, correcta pero fría, cuando termina apostilla

- Me dio la sensación de que estaban doloridos

Hermione se levanta, se encara con él, iniciando su relato

- Cuando Ron y yo tomamos la decisión de renunciar a todo y marchar cada uno por su lado en busca de un futuro mejor y que tu aceptaste a regañadientes, ellos no comprendieron nuestras razones, alegaron una y otra vez, el esfuerzo que tuvieron que hacer, para adaptarse al mundo en que me había tocado en suerte y como yo creía estar en posesión de la verdad, les dije que para mí, es como si hubiesen muerto...

- En ese momento, mi padre me echó de casa, recuerdas fueron aquellos días en que fui a vivir a la tuya, supongo que eso más, el no recibir noticias les ha llevado a la situación en que se encuentran ahora

Hermione entre sollozos continúa

- No quieras saber la de veces que he pensado en esos días, en cuáles eran los motivos que albergaba Ron, para insistir que debíamos hacerlo, incluso en tu resignación a perder aquello que más querías, nunca encontraba respuestas, pero mi ego no me permitía reconocer que era yo la equivocada y no los demás

Harry, que en ningún momento le ha dicho donde están sus padres, la abraza mientras le susurra palabras de consuelo, ella refugia su cabeza en el cuello de él, así permanecen largo tiempo, finalmente abrazados se quedan dormidos

Durante la tarde del domingo, hacen la fiesta para las amiguitas de las niñas, Lara que ha sido la organizadora, contrató a varios animadores, los cuales en todo momento, juegan, cantan, las hacen pintar, las disfrazan, en fin todo aquello que es del agrado de las niñas

Asimismo contrató un espectáculo de marionetas, el cual mantuvo, a las niñas, quietas durante más de una hora

Al marchar la última de las invitadas, las niñas van hasta Hermione, la cual besan y le dan las gracias

Hacen lo mismo con Harry, pero este les dice

- Lily, Mery, las gracias dárselas a tía Lara, pues ha sido ella la organizadora de esta maravillosa tarde

Una tarde, al llegar Harry, la casa, está silenciosa, sobre la mesa deja el voluminoso sobre que lleva, recorre la casa, no hay nadie, abre el sobre, saca las carpetas que contiene y se sienta plácidamente a esperar

Cuando ya empieza a ponerse nervioso, llega es resto de los habitantes, las niñas le cuentan que han estado en un colegio, en palabras textuales, muy GUAY, y que les ha gustado mucho. Que después han ido a ver una guardería y que Jane, ha estado jugando con los niños que allí había

Luna las llama para ir al baño, Harry espera...

Harry está sentado en uno de los sofás del salón, su cara resplandece, sobre sus rodillas descansan las carpetas, que trajo anteriormente, Hermione se sienta en uno de los brazos, le besa, este inicia la conversación

- Por lo que me han contado las niñas, ya has elegido colegio para las tres

- Si, he quedado con la dirección de ambas que mañana pasaríamos, tu y yo y les contestaríamos

- Bien, pero a ti que te han parecido...?

- Muy bien, ambos, el de Lily y Mery, es un internado parcial, o sea las niñas permanecerán en la escuela de lunes a viernes y el fin de semana con nosotros, aparte de los estudios adaptados a su edad, les enseñaran métodos de estudio, organización personal, en fin a ser autónomas

- En cuanto a meterías extraescolares, salvo que digas lo contrario, música y defensa personal

- La guardería de Jane, que te puedo decir, eso es una guardería. Y tú que has hecho durante el día...?

Harry le alcanza una de las carpetas, justo la que contiene toda la documentación relativa a la convalidación de los estudios que realizó en los EEUU

A continuación le entrega una segunda, de dónde saca un papel, que contiene la solicitud de ingreso en la universidad de Oxford

Hermione mira los documentos, después a Harry, pone cara de interrogación y pregunta

- Que es todo esto...?

- Hermione, mi amor, como ahora Jane, para alimentarse ya no te necesita, pensé que te gustaría retomar los estudios - la chica intenta hablar

- Por favor déjame terminar, toma - le da el documento que anteriormente se guardó

- Al quedarme solo, como ya te dije, caí en una gran depresión, matriculado y todo, dejé los estudios, ocho años más tarde no me importaría, contigo, volver a empezar

Como siempre Hermione, aduce una gran cantidad de inconvenientes que Harry uno a uno desbarata, por fin tras mucho pelear, acepta imponiendo una condición...

- Harry ya que tú debes empezar yo también, no acepto solicitar la convalidación

Esta vez Harry no encuentra argumentos para rebatir la condición, por lo que acaba aceptándola

Pasó un año, Jane más que andar corre, tanto las niñas como los mayores, salieron airosos de sus exámenes, bueno Harry, por culpa de atender a sus negocios, tuvo en todo momento que ser ayudado por Hermione, gracias a la ayuda recibida, todo fue sobre ruedas

Llega el momento de salir de vacaciones, mientras las mujeres, todas quieren playa, incluso Jane, aleccionada por sus hermanas, Harry que deseaba ir a la montaña, arrincona sus deseos y cede en ir a la playa, poniendo como condición pasar una semana junto a Hermione, solos los dos, en Paris, así que pregunta

- Y a que playa queréis ir...?

Como puestas de acuerdo, responden al unísono Menorca

La estancia en la isla, ha sido, de acuerdo con la mentalidad y las manifestaciones, de cada uno de ellos...

Luna, pero fueron vacaciones...?

Jane, bien, entre el mar y la arena

Lily y Mery, perfectas, pero cortas

Hermione, relajantes y a la vez agobiantes, para su gusto, demasiadas reuniones de sociedad

Por último Harry, aunque salió unas cuantas veces, en el yate de unos conocidos de Londres, a pescar, aburridas

Tal como acordaron al día siguiente, Hermione y Harry, salen con rumbo a Paris

Lo más destacado fue...

La descubierta que hicieron por las poblaciones cercanas a la capital, paseando por Pontoise, Harry alega tener un intenso dolor de muelas, por lo que deciden volver al Hotel, intencionadamente pasan por delante de la consulta de sus padres

Harry hace intención de entrar, Hermione no se ha percatado del nombre, ya que solamente atinó a ver "dentistas", llama a la puerta, esta se abre y

- Hija que haces aquí...?

- Nada señora Granger, ha sido un error - Harry al tiempo exclama

- Ayayay - llevándose la mano al carrillo izquierdo

Hermione lo mira diciéndole

- Anda, pasa y que te miren, te espero en aquel Bar

Entra, sentado en el sillón, espera, llega Pol

- Que haces de nuevo aquí...?

- Pues, exactamente no lo sé, pero como mi futura esposa y yo estábamos en esta población, se me ocurrió que les gustaría verla

- Ya te dije la otra vez que para nosotros está muerta

- Bien en ese caso...

Harry entra en el Bar, en uno de los rincones se encuentran Jane y, cuando...

NO, NO LO PERMITIRÉ

Hermione que duerme a su lado, se despierta preguntando

- Que es lo que no permitirás...?

Sin responder, la abraza y besa con pasión, la chica responde a la caricia, para seguidamente hacer de nuevo la pregunta, Harry la mira y le dice

- Hermione, he tenido un sueño, un sueño que me ha mostrado nuestro futuro, un sueño que no quiero que suceda y a menos que me digas que ya no me quieres y que te deje en paz

- No permitiré que te vayas sola, allá donde te encamines, allá iré yo, lo que tu estudies, estudiaré yo, tenemos casi tres meses para dejarlo todo arreglado, nosotros, tus padres y Ron, aunque no necesariamente por este orden

- Haber cuéntame ese sueño tan importante - dice Hermione mientras descansa su cabeza en el pecho de él

Harry le cuenta el sueño, con toda clase se pelos y señales, sin olvidarse nada, de vez en cuando Hermione lo mira y suspira

En el momento que las sombras de la noche, empiezan a desaparecer...

Hermione, ha reconocido que se había dejado convencer por las razones de Ron, libertad y pasar desapercibida, tras acabar, al final del curso anterior, con el reinado del mal

Harry, una vez más, le ha pedido que se case con él, esta vez ha aceptado, fijando la boda para dos meses más tarde

En cuanto a Ron, exponerle claramente la situación y dejar que haga con su vida lo que le apetezca

Seis años después, con los flamantes títulos de Ginecología y Obstetricia, ella y de Cirujano Neurológico él, inauguran una clínica, dedicada a esas especialidades

Pasan uno, dos años, la clínica, debido a su particular naturaleza, funciona perfectamente, una tarde sentados frente a la chimenea, Harry deja volar su imaginación, tan absorto está que no se percata de que Hermione se ha sentado en el brazo de su sillón

- Hermione llamando a Harry, Hermione llamando a Harry, Harry contesta

Harry baja de la nube donde estaba y Hermione le pregunta

- Harry, en que pensabas...?

Como no le quiere decir lo que pensaba, responde - En el sueño que tuve hace años y que gracias a él, he sido, soy y seré el hombre más feliz de la tierra - la besa amorosamente

- No te falta nada para ser feliz del todo...?

- No, no me falta nada - responde

- Estás seguro...? - pregunta Hermione

- Si

- No te gustaría tener un par de diablillos corriendo por los pasillos...?

Harry suspira, si no supiese que Hermione es una bruja y de las mejores, pensaría que lo es, pues ese era el pensamiento que minutos antes tenía

- Sinceramente si - responde

Harry la mira, en los ojos de ella advierte un brillo y brillo que solamente tienen la mujeres cuando están...

- Hermione quieres decir que tú y yo, dentro de poco ya no seremos dos sino... - antes de que Harry termine Hermione lo hace

- Cuatro, de acuerdo con las pruebas que me he hecho esta tarde, para navidad, tendremos un niño y una niña

Harry hace que la chica se siente en sus rodillas, la atrae hacia sí, besándose, entre beso y beso, Harry exclama

- AHORA SI, AHORA SI QUE SOY EL HOMBRE MAS FELIZ DE LA TIERRA

44


End file.
